OHSHC: Friends for a Day
by anna.phantomhive
Summary: Haruhi is a lonely girl who wishes nothing but a new friend. One night she meets a certain blonde who changes her world. One Shot


**Ouran High School Host Club; One Shot: Friends for a Day**

Once upon a time there lived a lonely little girl who played by herself every day after school. Her parents came home late from work every night, hardly making time for their daughter. So one night the daughter decided to stay out later than usual. She laid stretched out on the slightly wet grass, gazing at the stars. "I wish I had someone to play with," whispered the little girl. As she said it, she found herself getting sleepy. She decided to take a nap and wait for her parents. The little girl rolled over, dirtying her white dress with earth. She closed her brown eyes and soon, she entered her own world. There, she watched a group of kids playing. She smiled sweetly, enjoying their happy laughter in her ear. "That looks fun," she thought to herself, sitting down, and hugging her knees. "I wish I could join them, but I'm different." She felt herself start to tear. "I'm bad at talking to people, and when they try to talk to me, I don't know how to answer back, so they go away." Tears began pouring. "I'll never belong. They won't want a boring girl like me join their games." All of a sudden she heard foot steps. She quickly rubbed her tears. "Get up idiot, you'll catch a cold." the harsh words, but soft voice echoed in her ears as the girl awoke to a blonde crouching beside her. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the wet grass like that, look." He said, picking up soaked brown strands. The little girl stared at the boy with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the gray t shirt, dumbfoundedly with her round brown eyes. "Who...are you?" The little girl asked. He looked away, losing his cool for just a second, "I'm Tamaki." The little girl nodded confidently. "I-I-I-I'm…" The girl couldn't say anymore. She was too nervous to speak. Remembering her dream she began to tear up. "I'm such a wimp," she thought. "You're Haruhi right?" He smiled gently. Haruhi nodded, wondering how he knew, but was glad. The boy stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go play," he grinned. Haruhi hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up. He didn't let go of  
her hand though. "So what games does Haruhi like to play?" The little boy asked, swinging their arms. "I… cops and robbers..." the little girl said, almost in a whisper. "Okay! Let's go find other people too!" Before the little brunette can reject, the blue eyed boy dragged  
her along with him.

The two new friends dashed through the backyard and out into the front of the house. There were little kids already awaiting. "I'm Kyoya, this is Hikaru, and he's Kaoru." a boy with black hair introduced.

Haruhi nodded and shyly held out her free hand for a handshake. Everyone took it happily. She smiled at the boy next to her. She felt more confident with him right beside her. He gave her a reassuring grin back and he shouted, "Me and Haruhi will be robbers you guys are the popo!And uhhh the jail is over there!" He pointed to the side of her house. With her hand in his, they ran together to find a place to hide. They eventually settled down in the gazebo in Haruhi's backyard. "They will never find us here! It's too dark," He smirked then turned to the shy girl. He looked down at their hands and let go slowly. "I'm sorry I dragged you around," Tamaki apologized innocently. Haruhi shook her head. "It's alright." She flexed her hand, missing the feeling of his warmth. "So what does Haruhi like to do?" She brightened at the question, "I like to draw, play games, and sleep!" Tamaki chuckled, making the little girl feel embarrassed. "That's good," He grinned, petting her gently on the head. She stared into his bright blue eyes, but ended up looking away. "Hey I think they're over here!" Mary shouted. Tamaki took a quick peep. "They're coming this way." He whispered. The little boy then noticed Haruhi's dress. It could be seen by the cops. "Get behind me. Your dress is showing." He ordered. The little girl listened and crawled behind him, pulling her dress with her. She stared at the back of his neck. "How can someone be so handsome in the front and the back?" she thought. "Maybe they're in that gazebo!" A kid yelled, interrupting her thought. Haruhi's heart quickened. She leaned against Tamaki's back for  
comfort and felt his body tense, but then relax. "Y-You can hold on if you're that scared." The girl in the white dress wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged tight. She smiled at his warmth. "You're  
like… a teddy bear…" After a few seconds, the trio yelled, "It's getting late! We give up!" Tamaki turned around, breaking the back hug. "We won!" Haruhi nodded. The little boy once again took hold of her hand and led her to the three little children.

"It's getting late!" One of them said.

"Yeah really late!"

"So we have to go."

"Take these!" The trio said in unison, handing Haruhi three dolls. Each one of them looking like their owner.

"T-Thank you for playing with me today!"

The three children smiled and waved good. They ran across the street, disappearing into the darkness.

The boy with the gray t-shirt looked at his clock. 11:05. "Just till 12." He mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just stinky."

The girl blushed and pouted, "Take a bath with me then. You stink too."

"But you stink more than me." The boy smirked, ushering the girl into the house.

After the two children bathed and was smelling a lot better than before, they sat in Haruhi's room.

"Will your parents mind you staying over all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked her new friend.

"They won't mind." Tamaki reassured.

She jumped into her bed excitedly. "It's my first sleep over with a friend! I hope we can do this often."

The blue eyed boy smiled sadly, "I wish we could."

"Don't look so sad. Of course we can. Now come." The little girl said, patting the spot besides her.

The boy now in a red T-shirt crawled onto the bed and into the sheets. The little girl switched the lights off, leaving the moon to light some of the room.

"Hey Tamaki?" the little girl called in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Of course. I shall tell you the story of The Wuss Boy," The boy cleared his throat dramatically. "Once upon a time there lived a normal boy. Everyday while playing outside he saw a cute girl playing by herself. He always wanted to play with her but he was too shy to ask. So the boy trained himself to speak naturally with other people and when he was ready, he ran urgently to find the girl. But a car came. It came really fast and hit the boy. The boy didn't feel any pain at all though, but he was taken to the hospital. After hitting the boy the driver crashed into another car containing 3 children and a parent. Only the driver lived. In the hospital the normal boy dreamt of asking the girl to play with him and then becoming best friends forever with her till his last breath. The End."

Haruhi frowned, "That story was sad."

"But he died happily. Thinking about her."

The little girl hugged the little boy tight. 11:50.

"I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too."

Tamaki patted the girl in the red shirt until she fell asleep.

The next morning the brunette awoke. A doll resembling a familiar someone was snuggled in her arms. She hugged it tight before shuffling to her closet. She opened her closet and put on a sweater. She then walked outside the door, going across her street. Through blurred vision she approached 4 crosses stuck in the the ground. She kneeled beside them and quickly rubbed her tears. She put her hands together. "See you, my friends for a day."

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to favorite this story if you liked it C:**


End file.
